The invention relates to dental hygiene articles and more particularly to dental flosses that provide a visual indication of use of the floss or release of an active.
The most common way of minimizing the number of bacteria in the mouth is to brush and floss the teeth regularly. Dental floss is used to cleanse the interdental and subgingival regions of the mouth. Re-using the same section of floss, however, can result in moving food, bacteria and the like carried by the floss from one region to another rather than removing them entirely from the mouth. Although this is undesirable, it is often difficult to determine the sections of the floss that have already been used, which makes it difficult to avoid re-using sections of the floss. In addition, if the floss releases an active, re-using the same sections of floss decreases the amount of active delivered and accordingly diminishes the benefit derived from the floss.